Un monde à changer
by Blihioma
Summary: Noël 2016 - Le taux de criminalité a augmenté, les Héros on fait l'apparition pour y palier, mais au final, ils ont tous oubliés quelque chose d'important : le premier lieu d'un crime, c'est dans le cercle familial... Midoriya le sait très bien, son père lui en a laissé la preuve et les marques, mais les Héros ne servent à rien. Il faut changer les choses et Kacchan est de son côté


**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Noël 2016

Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je ne sortirais rien pour Noël voyons ! … Eh bien oui, j'ai deux heures de retard, mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux et vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, de quoi vous plaignez-vous franchement ?

Non, sans rire, je n'étais pas sûre, jusqu'au dernier moment, que je l'écrirais. Mais le voilà, il est bien là ! Alors déballez-le, lisez-le et appréciez-le (ou pas mdr) ! C'est mon cadeau de noël pour vous !

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / DarkFic

 **Univers :** On change complètement l'histoire d'Izuku et celle d'All Might par la même occasion, sinon le fond reste toujours le même

 **Pairing :** Todoroki x Midoriya x Bakugou

 **°0o0°**

 **Un monde à changer**

Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, tout se résume à être ou non un Vilain. Depuis l'apparition des premiers Alters, la criminalité a brutalement augmentée au point que l'Héroïsme est devenu un métier et les Super-Héros des fonctionnaires. Les policiers ne font plus que mener des enquêtes, s'occuper du suivi des victimes, la basse besogne en somme. Et pourtant tout le monde semble avoir oublié quelque chose d'important… La première source de violence ne vient pas de l'extérieur, mais bel et bien de l'intérieur…

C'est dans leurs foyers que les gens sont les plus violents et Midoriya, à qui on avait dit que les Héros seraient toujours là pour le sauver, était l'un de ceux qui devaient y faire face chaque jour. Il crut pendant longtemps qu'un Héro viendrait le sauver, mais alors qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux, ce dernier a préféré croire son père… Son monde où le bien triomphait du mal c'est écroulé ce jour-là.

Son père était un grand politicien, un mari aimant, un père exemplaire, une figure pour la nouvelle génération. Du moins c'était ce qu'on racontait dans les journaux ou sur les plateaux télés. La vérité était bien différente, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on disait de lui. C'était un homme corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, un mari qui battait sa femme, un père qui battait aussi son fils et le dénigrait constamment, l'exemple à ne surtout pas suivre. Mais son image était tellement bien conçue, si brillante et parfaite, qu'on le croyait lui, plutôt que son fils qui était sa victime.

 _« Les Héros ne servent à rien. »_ A l'âge de six ans, Midoriya avait fini par le comprendre. Son dernier espoir avait volé en éclat. Son ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas regardé de haut ce jour-là. Au contraire, il l'avait dévisagé pour la première fois comme un égal et il lui avait dit ces mots :

« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte Deku. »

Cela n'étonna même pas le petit garçon. Kacchan semblait toujours savoir les choses avant tout le monde, sûrement était-ce l'épée de Damoclès des petits génies : ils ne pouvaient pas vivre très longtemps dans l'insouciance. Midoriya pensait que leurs camarades finiraient par comprendre cela eux-aussi, mais eux avaient le privilège de vivre dans un monde parfait où les Héros combattaient les Vilains et où le mal n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Et alors se sentait déjà isolé à cause de son Alter qui n'avait rien de fantastique, une simple capacité Champ de Protection, Midoriya s'éloigna définitivement de ses camarades aveugles.

Ses rapports avec Katsuki à l'école n'étaient pas des meilleurs, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils refaisaient le monde à leur manière. Ils avaient une petite planque d'enfant, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de parler de réformes, coups d'états, fugues et autres. Bakugou n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ses parents, mais il voyait le monde comme il était : il s'effondrait un peu plus chaque jour alors que des guignols en collants leur donnaient l'illusion que tout allait bien. Le monde devait changer pour se rétablir, mais il était hors de question qu'il patauge dans les miasmes de la politique, il valait mieux que ça.

Rapidement ils étaient rapidement venus à la même conclusion : les bonnes manières de faire n'aboutiraient pas, ils devaient bousculer le monde par la force. Mais là où Bakugou avait l'Alter nécessaire à une rébellion, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Midoriya qui souffrait d'un net désavantage pour se battre, son Alter n'était bon que comme un support… Heureusement les choses allaient changer, car ils commençaient à marcher sur le chemin de leur destin.

 **oOo**

Midoriya se changeait. L'entraînement venait de se terminer et tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Pourtant il ne devait montrer aucune souffrance, c'était une règle d'or ici, sinon on se faisait bouffer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Pour donner l'impression qu'il était plus dur qu'il ne pouvait laisser penser, il avait opté pour un style vestimentaire adulte et austère : les costumes sombres ne le quittaient plus et cela lui donnait en effet plusieurs années de plus. Midoriya enfila finalement son veston qu'il ferma entièrement avant de ressortir des vestiaires.

On le salua sur son passage et l'adolescent faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y répondre avec le sourire, par réflexe. S'il faisait ça, son image serait complètement anéantie, alors il se forçait à afficher un visage austère. Il rejoignit directement sa chambre personnelle et s'étala dans son lit en poussant un gros soupire. Il avait fait tellement de chemin depuis qu'il était arrivé ici… Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que lui et Bakugou avaient été abordés par un type étrange qui en connaissait un peu trop sur eux. Il s'était présenté comme s'appelant Kurogiri et ils l'avaient bien pris pour un pédophile dans un premier temps. Mais l'homme s'était avéré être un Vilain et il était venu à leur rencontre suite à leurs recherches sur la société de l'ombre, celle des Vilains justement car ils voulaient savoir comment les rejoindre.

Ils avaient été présentés à un certain All for One, un grand maître Vilain d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris à ce moment-là, puis envoyé dans une sorte de camp pour apprentis-Vilains. Le but de ce camp était de devenir important dans un temps imparti ou de se faire remarquer comme un bon élément. Lors de leurs présentations aux restes des Apprentis, Bakugou avait tout de suite fait sensation, mais à lui on lui avait prédit un rapide retour chez lui. Trois ans plus tard, Midoriya était de ceux qui géraient le camp et les Apprentis d'une main de fer, tandis que Bakugou stagnait quatre rangs en dessous. Le camp était géré comme une organisation militaire et le plus haut grade, celui que possédait Midoriya était Colonel. Bakugou n'était donc qu'un Lieutenant. Pourtant dans son cas, son rang n'était pas l'essentiel, puisqu'il avait largement démontré ses capacités. Il était donc certain d'être reconnu d'ici la fin de l'année.

Le chemin de Midoriya fut bien plus dur, puisqu'au début il n'avait pas pu s'appuyer sur son Alter pour se faire remarquer. Il avait donc usé de subterfuges empruntés à son père, pour gravir les échelons. Il avait démontré d'excellentes capacités d'orateur, une détermination à toute épreuve, une capacité d'adaptation dépassant de loin celle du commun des mortels, et surtout une superbe prédisposition à la corruption. Sous les conseils de son ami d'enfance, il s'est forgé un masque de dureté et froideur pour souligner ses qualités et ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits. Lorsqu'il était passé Lieutenant-Colonel, il avait été convoqué auprès de All for One. L'homme s'était montré agréablement surpris par son parcours et avait décidé de lui octroyer une faveur : un second Alter. Rien ne garantissait que Midoriya pourrait survivre au transfert, mentalement et physiquement, mais il avait accepté sans attendre.

Il était resté deux semaines entre la mort et la vie, sous surveillance constante. All for One comptait abrégé ses souffrances à la fin de la semaine, mais en entendant cela, Midoriya s'était battu d'autant plus contre les récalcitrantes de son corps et de l'Alter qu'on lui avait injecté. Il les avait faits plier et il avait surmonté la douleur. Le Vilain en chef n'avait pas été le seul à être surpris par sa volonté et sa détermination, même Midoriya fut choqué de sa réussite quand il apprit que l'Alter qu'il venait de faire sien, n'était autre que celui d'All Might… Il lui avait fallu toutefois deux mois de plus pour le contrôler complètement et en comprendre entièrement le fonctionnement, deux mois pendant lesquels « utilisation » était le synonyme de « blessure » et de son homonyme « infirmerie ». Il s'était entraîné sans relâche avec Bakugou pour maîtriser cette force colossale. Cependant il n'y serait peut-être arrivé si quelqu'un d'autre ne lui était pas venu en aide en lui expliquant comment l'Alter devait être utilisé dans le cas de mutation totale.

Ce fut pendant un énième entraînement où son bras s'est retrouvé complètement brisé, qu'il avait fait sa rencontre. Il s'appelait Todoroki Shoto et il était arrivé depuis quelques mois au camp. On parlait beaucoup de lui dans les couloirs mais surtout à cause de ses origines : il n'était autre que le cadet du grand Endeavor ! Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'un fils de Héro venait foutre ici, mais personne n'osait lui poser la question. Bakugou se sentait en perpétuel compétition avec lui, mais Todoroki semblait à peine le calculer. L'adolescent de feu et de glace restait constamment dans son coin et ne tissait aucun lien avec les autres Apprentis. Et pourtant il était venu de lui-même le conseiller. La présence de son ami d'enfance avait joué en la défaveur de Midoriya, qui lui avait offert un gigantesque sourire pour son conseil. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru au départ, mais l'autre adolescent n'avait pas cherché à lui nuire et avait au contraire voulu faire sa connaissance.

Cette nouvelle amitié avait fait pas mal jasés dans les couloirs et de nombreuses rumeurs avaient courus de longues semaines, jusqu'à que Midoriya soit nommé du jour au lendemain Colonel. Personne ne s'y était attendu, surtout avec ses nombreux allers-retours à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps. Mais All for One semblait être passé par là, puisqu'il l'avait personnellement recommandé pour cette promotion, dès qu'il avait appris à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir. Il attendait apparemment ce moment pour lui donner cette récompense. Todoroki n'avait pas l'aisance de son nouvel ami pour gravir les échelons du camp, mais il avait bien plus de tact que Bakugou, il se retrouva donc rapidement sous les ordres de Midoriya, au poste de Capitaine, un grade au-dessus du blond explosif.

Leur trio était devenu assez célèbre dans son genre : trois adolescents qui avaient réussi à se faire remarquer, avec des caractères assez différents mais une puissance phénoménale. Midoriya le Colonel solitaire à la puissance dévastatrice, Todoroki le Capitaine froid au double Alter de feu et de glace, et Bakugou le Lieutenant colérique à l'Alter explosif. Une belle brochette colorée que personne ne pensait voir ensemble un jour. Et pourtant on les voyait très souvent ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, Midoriya faisait de son mieux pour survivre, son attente n'allait pas être encore très longue. Il ne leur restait, à Bakugou et lui, que deux mois encore ici et l'évaluation finale à passer, pour déterminer s'ils étaient prêts ou non. Ce qui le chagrinait un peu, c'était que Todoroki ne les rejoindrait pas avant un an au moins. Son ami allait lui manquer. Todoroki, plus que Kacchan, lui ressemblait énormément, tout comme lui, l'adolescent de feu et de glace avait perdu espoir en ce monde à cause de son père, le célèbre Endeavor qui voulait faire de lui une simple copie améliorer sans prendre en compte ce dont il avait envie. Midoriya ne savait pas si l'autre adolescent avait lui-aussi été victime de violence domestique, mais il n'avait jamais osé poser la question et puis cela ne changeait rien au final.

Le Colonel rejoignit son bureau et fit les devoirs demandés lors de l'entraînement : son boulot était de concevoir des stratégies réelles ou fictives et gérer les nouveaux pensionnaires du camp. C'était ce qu'il réussissait le mieux d'habitude, quand Katsuki n'était pas impliqué car avec lui tout devenait un casse-tête irrésoluble. Le travail en équipe était à proscrire, lui affecter des tâches ressemblait à une épreuve insurmontable, lui demander de l'aide était impossible. C'était vraiment difficile de le gérer, mais Midoriya était le seul à y arriver. L'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude ne savait pas pourquoi il avait le droit à un tel traitement de faveur, mais les autres en usaient allègrement.

« Oh Deku ! » S'écria justement Bakugou en entrant dans la pièce sans frapper.

Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bureau de son « supérieur ». Il y laissa tomber une liasse de feuilles dont Midoriya se saisit. Il s'agissait des modalités de l'évaluation, les noms des participants, du règlement de la compétition et des papiers prouvant qu'ils étaient conscients de tous les risques.

« Mais pourqu- » S'exclama l'adolescent Colonel en parcourant la liste des participants à l'épreuve d'évaluation.

Il n'eut toutefois pas la chance de terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche impérieuse l'entrainait dans un ballet sensuel. Il frémit sous le délicieux assaut et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules du blond. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais son corps se rapprochait au contraire de l'autre. Sa langue fut enlacée par celle toute aussi autoritaire et conquérante que cette bouche qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il arrivait à peine à penser correctement, mais le bruit de divers objets tombant au sol réussi à attirer son regard vers son bureau, sur lequel Bakugou faisait de la place ne laissant guère de place pour l'imagination à leur prochaine activité, où trônait dans le coin les feuilles qu'il venait de lire. Il rassembla une once de raison et arriva à repousser son ami d'enfance, juste assez pour séparer leurs bouches.

« A-arrête Kacchan, Sho-shocchan- »

« Je m'en fous, il m'a chauffé tout à l'heure je n'ai plus de patience. » Râla Bakugou en soulevant Midoriya de son siège, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Le Colonel lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa installer sur le bureau, tandis que l'autre venait se loger entre ses jambes. Son corps était brûlant, il revenait sûrement tout juste de l'entraînement et son excitation ne devait pas arranger son état. Mais ce fut quand il croisa son regard impatient que Midoriya craqua. Il attrapa son col et le tira à lui d'un coup sec pour l'embrasser férocement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre… ! Bakugou était toujours à l'entraînement ou en missions quand il était disponible et lui avait toujours du travail quand c'était au tour du blond de ne rien avoir à faire. Et cela durait depuis plus de deux semaines. Ils étaient arrivés à leur limite.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois alors que les gémissements de Midoriya étaient de plus en plus fort, Bakugou se frottait littéralement à lui comme une bête en chaleur, haletant dans le cou de l'adolescent allongé sur le bureau. Todoroki sentit sa gorge se nouer devant le spectacle exquis que les deux adolescents lui offraient. Le premier expirait comme une bête sauvage, le visage crispé par un désir difficilement retenu, tandis que le second était entièrement à la merci de son assaillant, s'abandonnant dans ses bras et en réclamant toujours plus. Le fils d'Endeavor ferma la porte à clé et s'approcha lentement du meuble, ses jambes tremblantes avaient du mal à le soutenir correctement.

Pour lui aussi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait de sentir la chaleur de Bakugou et de croiser le regard quémandeur et aguichant de Midoriya. Quand il avait croisé le blond explosif dans les vestiaires, il n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher de venir goûter à son corps : il s'était collé à son dos et avait reboutonné sa chemise à sa place, en profitant pour toucher son torse idéalement musclé et pour apprécier son corps se réchauffer contre le sien. Après coup, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation bien embarrassante quand son érection n'avait pas voulu se calmer – déjà qu'elle avait commencé à se manifester alors que les fesses de Bakugou frottaient contre sa verge, à sa grande honte – et il avait donc envoyer balader ses adversaires au plus vite, pour rejoindre le bureau de Midoriya où il était sûr d'y trouver les deux adolescents.

Et au vu du tableau qui l'avait accueilli, il n'aurait pu faire meilleur choix. Todoroki voulut se pencher vers l'adolescent aux yeux vert pour lui voler un baiser, mais une main tyrannique l'en empêcha et ce fut une autre paire de lèvres qui vint s'écraser goulument sur les siennes. Le bureau cogna légèrement contre ses cuisses, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par le baiser que lui donnait Bakugou et qui faisait grimper son excitation et son impatience. Des mains s'attaquèrent soudain à son pantalon et ce dernier glissa facilement à ses chevilles. On tira sur son boxer mais il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher ce petit lutin de le déshabiller, quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour lui.

Le couinement que poussa Midoriya fut adorable, quand Bakugou bougea son bassin contre le cul offert – et beaucoup trop habillé – de l'adolescent étendu sous lui. Ce dernier s'était retourné sur le ventre pour commencer à s'occuper du nouvel arrivant, mais le bureau était au moins trop grand pour qu'il puisse le taquiner avec sa bouche, il s'était donc contenter de commencer à l'effeuiller. Bakugou ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée lui déplaisait, au contraire, mais il ne supportait pas de le voir mener leur danse, c'était lui le chef d'orchestre ici, c'était lui qui décidait ce qui devait se passer et quand cela devait se passer. Il avait donc retenu Midoriya avec une main sur ses hanches – il aurait bien été capable de ramper sur le bureau pour aller s'occuper du paquet gonflant de Todoroki – et avait joué du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son corps quand il avait continué malgré tout sa besogne.

Il quitta enfin l'antre chaude et délicieuse de Todoroki pour le laisser s'approcher plus près et redressa Midoriya, qui se moula parfaitement contre son corps. L'adolescent de feu et de glace ne se fit pas attendre pour venir embrasser leur « supérieur » alors que ses mains venaient caresser le fessier de Bakugou. Ce dernier grogna, n'aimant guère l'audace dont pouvait bien faire preuve ses deux amants, mais malgré lui une langue brûlante de désir remonta dans son bas-ventre, faisant gémir de contentement Midoriya qui sentait sa verge durcir encore plus.

Ils étaient ce moment même en train de sombrer dans la débauche, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Il fallait qu'ils calment le feu qui grondait en eux et qui se rallumait dès qu'ils restaient éloignés les uns des autres un peu trop longtemps.

 **oOo**

Midoriya fut le premier à traverser le portail formé par Kurogiri. Il toisa l'immense bâtiment qui se tenait devant eux avec indifférence. Il fut un temps, cette école représentait beaucoup pour lui, mais c'était une époque bien lointaine. Yuuei n'était désormais plus que le symbole de tout ce qu'il exécrait dans la société actuelle. Bakugou et Todoroki furent les seconds à le rejoindre et bientôt une foule de Vilains apparurent derrière eux et commencèrent à emplir la cour de l'école. Les systèmes d'alarme ne s'activèrent pas, mais les élèves les remarquèrent et plusieurs partirent en direction de la salle des professeurs. Les Vilains les laissèrent faire, c'était bien le plan après tout.

Le blond explosif vérifiait que son masque à gaz était bien en place et qu'il ne tomberait pas au premier coup. Todoroki faisait de même avec le masque vénitien qu'il portait. Midoriya était le seul des trois à être à visage découvert. Si le premier ne voulait pas causer de tort à sa famille et que le second voulait encore préserver son anonymat jusqu'à sa confrontation avec son père, ce n'était pas le cas du dernier qui voulait au contraire qu'on le reconnaisse. La brûlure des coups, qui s'abattaient sur son dos il y a plusieurs années de cela, avait peut-être disparue, mais les marques et son souvenir étaient toujours là. Et il comptait bien le faire payer à son père par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Il allait donc commencer par ruiner sa réputation. La suite viendrait d'elle-même.

Les Vilains commençaient à s'impatienter, ils étaient venus se battre, mais leurs adversaires mettaient du temps à se manifester. Même Midoriya reconnaissait que cela manquait d'action. Il allait donner l'ordre à quelques-uns de ses hommes de commencer à détruire l'établissement qu'il était venu attaquer, mais les professeurs se manifestèrent enfin. Le combat s'engagea, mais il n'avait rien de spectaculaire et Midoriya regardait les affrontements d'un œil ennuyé, attendant son tour. Leur entrée dans cette bataille était soigneusement calculée et la stratégie avait pour but de faire étalage de leur puissance. Ils n'étaient même pas venus pour réduire en bouilli quelqu'un en particulier ou pour détruire le lycée Yuuei. Oh bien sûr les dégâts matériels étaient hautement conseillés, mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation première. Non, il fallait avant tout tenir tête aux professeurs de Yuuei en attendant les journalistes qui transmettraient les images de leur puissance au pays entier !

Le moment de renverser le pouvoir était venu !

« Izuku ! » S'écria Todoroki sous la surprise alors qu'un tout jeune adolescent se jetait sur son amant.

Midoriya baissa machinalement les yeux sur son attaquant qu'il venait de repousser grâce à son Champ. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, sûrement tout juste inscrit dans la célèbre école, mais son visage lui était étrangement familier, comme si… Le regard froid et supérieur tangua sous le doute l'espace d'un instant. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était que l'affaire de son imagination. Bakugou fit naître quelques explosions au creux de ses paumes, pour effrayer l'adolescent, tout en jouant son rôle de subordonné à merveille :

« D'où tu t'en prends à lui, enfoiré de morveux ?! Hein ?! »

« J'attaque qui je veux. » Répondit celui-ci avec insolence, avant d'inspirer d'un coup et de cracher du feu !

Bakugou se retint tout juste de reculer alors que les flammes s'écrasaient sur un Champ de protection qu'l ne connaissait que trop bien. Cependant il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Midoriya s'avance à ses côtés.

« Gamin… Ton père, c'est bien le député Midoriya, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit la voix bien trop mielleuse d'Izuku.

Bakugou et Todoroki comprirent enfin ce qui n'allait pas et observèrent avec plus d'attention l'adolescent qui s'était lancé sans réfléchir sur le chef de la mission. Ils remarquèrent eux-aussi les similitudes entre ce gamin et le père d'Izuku et même entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face. Et l'Alter… Le doute était presqu'inexistant.

« Evidemment, pourquoi c'est moi qui vous êtes venu chercher ? Je ne vais pas me laisser kidnapper si facilement ! »

Midoriya ricana devant l'assurance de son jeune interlocuteur. Il n'avait vraiment pas honte d'afficher son égo surdimensionné ! Mais il consentit toutefois à lui répondre, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer :

« Non, on s'en fiche de toi. Je me demandais juste comment se portait Père ? Il ne t'a sûrement jamais parlé de ton demi-frère disparu, je me trompe ? A voir ta tête, il ne l'a pas fait. » Le sourire sadique de Midoriya s'agrandit. « Je suis son fils légitime, et toi ? De quelle pute es-tu né, petit frère ? »

« N'insulte pas ma mère, ordure ! »

L'adolescent se redressa et se jeta sur lui, mais Izuku n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser. Ce gamin pré-pubère était loin d'avoir son niveau. Il tenait sa vie entre ses mains, il pouvait le tuer ici et maintenant, l'handicaper à vie, ou bien le tabasser pour qu'il meurt lentement. Mais il ne choisit aucune de ses options et préféra le laisser vivre, pour qu'il aille tout raconter à leur père, pour que ce dernier comprenne enfin ses erreurs, pour que les rumeurs se répandent, pour qu'il sombre dans le désespoir. Il se pencha donc ce demi-frère, né d'une autre mère cela ne faisait aucun doute puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir plus de quatre ans d'écart, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère pour toi que notre père ne t'aime pas autant qu'il m'aimait moi. Ses marques d'amour sont des saloperies douloureuses qui laissent des traces. Un conseil à l'avenir, s'il enlève sa ceinture, fuit. Tous ceux qui le déçoivent en paye le prix sur leur corps. »

Et d'un bon coup de latte, il l'envoya contre le mur. Le corps de son demi-frère s'écroula au sol, il était assommé. Il était vraiment trop fragile. Et ça se disait membre de Yuuei, sans doute dans la section Héro en plus. C'en était affligeant ! Pourtant une immonde jalousie lui tenaillait le cœur, car en voyant son regard interrogateur il avait compris que son père n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui… Qu'avait-il de plus que lui alors pour ne pas avoir subi les mêmes traitements de « faveur » que lui ?! Il était jaloux de ce demi-frère innocent qui n'avait pas encore été marqué par la colère injuste de son père, dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul fils d'Hisashi Midoriya ne l'avait presque pas surpris, c'était tout à fait le genre de son père d'aller voir ailleurs et d'y laisser des conséquences, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter un tel écart de traitement… !

« J'y vais. » Lança-t-il à ses deux amants sans même les regarder, avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour lui de s'y jeter, mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Bakugou le suivit, il était hors de question que Deku face la fête sans lui, laissant derrière lui Todoroki. Ce dernier regarda l'adolescent évanouit à quelques mètres de là, puis Midoriya qui commençait à se déchainer. Ce dernier avait peu à peu commencé à ne faire qu'un avec son masque de dureté et de froideur, perdant son sourire innocent moins de six mois après l'évaluation qui leur avait fait tous les trois quitter le camp. Il souriait toujours avec bienveillance pour eux, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait pris plus d'assurance et s'était retrouvé à défier de plus en plus souvent Bakugou, que ce soit en privé ou en public. Ce dernier ne l'avait heureusement pas mal pris et n'y avait vu que l'apparition d'un nouveau rival à soumettre – de bien des manières dans le cas de Midoriya. Et alors qu'avant, l'adolescent aux yeux verts était celui qui ne dominait jamais, il lui arrivait désormais parfois de vouloir même contraindre Bakugou au lit. C'était un changement radical qui s'était opéré étape par étape. Mais il ne l'en aimait pas moins pour autant. Il était même particulièrement excitant à vrai dire.

Cependant, Todoroki espérait vraiment que ce demi-frère sortit de nulle part n'allait pas trop chambouler leur amant… Il appréciait de le voir plus sûr de lui, dominateur et exigeant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il devienne un psychopathe empli de haine et n'aillant plus d'intérêt pour autre chose que son but. Le changement semblait radical, mais en réalité la frontière entre jouer un double jeu et sombrer dans folie était bien plus mince qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela faisait des années que Midoriya vivait sur cet étroit fil qui le gardait dans le premier monde à cause de son père, mais peut-être que les choses allaient changer, encore une fois à cause du même homme…

Il allait devoir surveiller tout ça de très près. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber de l'autre côté, il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Midoriya avait été le premier à le comprendre et à lui sourire, il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Heureusement, Bakugou serait là pour l'aider aussi, le blond avait beau avoir mauvais caractère, chercher la bagarre et vouloir soumettre le monde entier, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il tenait tout autant que lui à Midoriya. Ils avaient vraiment fait beaucoup de chemin depuis le jour où Bakugou avait voulu lui exploser la tête, et Todoroki le comptait parmi les plus beaux jours de sa vie car même s'il ne le disait pas souvent, il aimait tout autant le blond. Il n'avait pas de préférence entre ses deux amants et ces deux derniers pensaient comme lui.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser au passé, il fallait maintenant se préoccuper de l'avenir et soutenir Midoriya pour qu'il reste dans le droit chemin, sans qu'il ne perde son objectif de vue : réformer la société et en profiter au passage pour détruire son père, et non l'inverse. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient aussi si bien, ils savaient très bien tous les trois que le monde ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et qu'il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux, quitte à être du côté des méchants pour ça.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit One Shot, j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé !

Ce fut donc un bon Threesome en Triple Vilain ! lol Pour la scène de lemon… J'ai failli la faire en entière et terminer sur ça ! Mais finalement je voulais écrire un peu sur ce qu'il se passait après, le temps me manquait, donc j'ai abrégé pour essayer d'être dans les temps (ce que j'ai fait ! H+2h xD) Bref, merci d'avoir lu !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité en direct, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


End file.
